Løvernes Konge
Løvernes Konge (The Lion King) er en Disney-tegnefilm fra 1994. Det er 32. film fra Disneys klassikere og er endnu ikke blevet overgået, som studiets største økonomiske tegnefilmssucces. Mange mener, at Løvernes Konge markerede afslutningen på Disneys renæssance. Filmen handler om en ung løve i Afrika kaldt Simba, der må overgå forskellige hindringer for at overtage sin far som løvernes konge. Filmen Pocahontas blev lavet samtidig med Løvernes Konge. I starten troede Disney ikke på projektet, og næsten alle fra produktionen gik over til Pocahontas, men da studiet fik øjnene op for filmen, ændrede situationen sig. Disney anså Løvernes Konge med et stærkt budskab om at vokse op, livet og døden, forældre-barn relationer mm. Det er en musikalsk film med sange skrevet af Elton John og Tim Rice, og med soundtrack af Hans Zimmer. En af sangene vandt en Oscar-pris. Disney producerede senere nogle beslægtede film: En efterfølger, Løvernes Konge 2: Simbas stolthed (1998) og en "forgænger", Løvernes Konge 3: Hakuna Matata (2004). Senere igen kom filmen Løvernes garde: Brøler igen (2015), efterfulgt af serien Løvernes garde fra 2016. Filmen Løvernes Konge har ligheder med en japansk tegnefilmsserie Den hvide løve Kimba, der blev produceret fra 1966 – 1978. Disney har dog afvist, at de kendte til Kimba, inden de lavede historien om Simba. Plottet er udtænkt efter Shakespeares skuespil Hamlet. Simba er henholdsvis inspireret af figuren Bambi, samt Moses og Josef. Bon Jovis hår har efter sigende, været inspiration til Simbas manke. Disney brugte mere end 2 år på scenen med gnuerne, som var lavet med cgi teknologi. Disney fik hyret Lebo M, sammen med et afrikansk kor, til give musikken den rigtige afrikanske stemning. Løvernes Konge anses af mange, som Disneys' måske største mesterværksamt, en af verdens mest elskede tegnefilm nogensinde. Løvernes Konges musical på Broadway, er den af de mest succesfulde nogensinde. Nathan Lane var originalt sat til at spille Zazu, og Ernie Sabella som en af hyænerne. Efter et møde hvor de to mødte hinanden i et optagelsestudie, (medvirkende i Guys and the Dolls), bedt om optage sammen som hyæner. Direktørerne grinede så meget af deres performance, og besluttede give dem rollerne som Timon og Pumbaa. I starten var det meningen filmen skulle have heddet 'King of the Jungle', men da en fan påpegede at der ikke levede løver i junglen, blev titlen ændret. En live-action udgave af filmen er planlagt til 2019, instrueret af Jon Favreau. Handling (spoiler alert) Løvernes Konge foregår på den afrikanske savanne og handler om den lille løveunge Simba, der en dag skal overtage sin far Mufasas plads på Kongesletten som løvernes konge. Men desværre vil Mufasas bror Scar forhindre Simba i at arve tronen, så han selv kan overtage pladsen. Derfor udfører Scar sammen med hyænerne en skrækkelig plan ved at myrde Mufasa. Derefter bilder Scar Simba ind, at det var hans skyld, hvorefter Simba flygter ud i junglen, mens Scar indtager tronen på løgnen om, at både Simba og Mufasa er døde. I junglen redder surikaten Timon og vortesvinet Pumba Simba fra at blive stegt i solen, og i den følgende tid bliver Simba i junglen og vokser op sammen med sine to redningsmænd, der nu er blevet hans venner. En skønne dag, hvor Simba er blevet voksen, møder han pludselig sin gamle barndomsveninde Nala. Sammen med Bavianen Rafiki får hun ham til at tage hjem til Kongesletten, så han kan overtage sin rette plads som konge. Da Simba vender tilbage til sit barndomshjem sammen med Timon og Pumba, der er fulgt efter ham, opdager han, at alt er visnet og borte og at Scar behandler løvinderne som skidt. Nu må han se fortiden i øjnene og tage kampen op med Scar om magten – få forræderen til at indrømme løgnen omkring, hvem der dræbte Mufasa. ar:الأسد الملك de:Der König der Löwen (1994) en:The Lion King es:El Rey León fr:Le Roi Lion id:The Lion King it:Il re leone nl:De Leeuwenkoning pl:Król Lew (film 1994) pt-br:O Rei Leão ro:Regele Leu ru:Король Лев (мультфильм) sv:Lejonkungen zh:狮子王（1994年） Kategori:Film Kategori:Tegnefilm Kategori:Animation Kategori:1994